La mélodie de la victoire
by Minami212
Summary: Au lycée Teiko, il existe un club de musique peu connu par les autres, seuls trois personnes en font partis mais ils ont bien décidés à se hisser au sommet. Ensemble ils vont tout faire pour sauver leur club de la fermeture. Mais que se passera t - il lorsque ils découvriront un chanteur à la voix d'or qui semble lié au passé de leur president? Pairing: Akakuro / Aokaga
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Quand il était petit, Akashi Seijurou se souvenait qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer avec un garçon de son âge.

C' était une personne auquelle il avait beaucoup tenu et avec qui il aurait voulu passer le maximum de temps possible voir même passer sa vie à ses côtés.

Malheuresement cette personne avait disparu le jour de son anniversaire en ne lui laissant qu'un paquet contenant une clé accompagnée d'une carte où était marqué :

**Bonne anniversaire Akashi – kun, **

**je suis désolé de ne pas être là mais je ne sais pas quand **

**mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons.**

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi trahi et pour la première fois l'enfant avait pleuré.

_10 ans plus tard_

- Hey ! Akashi.

L' adolescent se tourna vers celui qui venait de l' appeler.

- Daiki pourrais – tu arrêter de hurler ?

Malgré que cela ressemble à une question venant du roux cela sonnait plutôt comme un ordre mais Daiki Aomine choisit de l'ignorer.

Ce jeune nommé Aomine Daiki était un élève de seconde tout comme Akashi et les deux faisaient partis du club de musique du Lycée Teiko, Akashi en tant que pianiste ( et de présidnet du club ) et Aomine en tant que guitariste.

- Oh c'est bon ! Allons – y Taiga nous attend.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, lui répondit Akashi.

Malgré cette remarque, il le suivit tout de même et ils arrivèrent bientôt au local qui leurs servaient de salle de répétition où le batteur du groupe : Kagami Taiga les attendait.

Celui – ci était déjà en train de répéter l'un de ses morceaux préférés : RimFire.

Malgré que la batterie ne soit pas de premoère qualité, on reconaissait sans peine le rythme enflammé de la mélodie.

- Ah vous êtes là.

Le batteur s' arrêta en les voyant arriver. Heuresement qu'il venait seulement de commencer car au meilleur de sa concentration même un tank n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

- Donc Akashi pourquoi nous as – tu dit de venir ?

- Ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps, ça a intêret à être important, ajouta Aomine.

Une paire de ciseaux lui effleurant le visage lui ordonna de se taire.

- Cela concerne le club,le directeur m' a prévenu il y a peu que si nous ne trouvions pas 3 autres membres d'ici la fin de la semaine nous serions obligé de fermer.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est pour ça que chacun d'entre nous est désormais charger de trouver au moins un adhérent. Celui qui en trouvera le moins sera bien évidemment puni.

Un silence pesant s' abattit dans la pièce. Aomine et Kagami conaissaient assez bien les punitions de Akashi pour les avoir déjà expérimentées et aucun des deux ne voulaient avoir à les subir de nouveau. Ils sortirent du local en courant, désireux de commencer le plus tôt possible pour ne pas avoir à subir le chatîment du « démon rouge ».

Après quelques minutes, Seijurou décida de les suivre mais quelque chose retint son attention.

Un son critallin venait de dérrière le local. Il était magnifique et délicat et c'était exactment cela qui manquaient à leur club, il en était convaincu.

La pureté.

Une claireté qui pourrait s' adapter à n'importe quel style de musique même à la puissance de Aomine et à la vitesse de Kagami.

Qui leur permettrait de tout gagner et d' atteindre les sommets.

Une voix parfaite.

Le rouquin se mit à chercher la source de cette magnifique chanson mais au moment où il crut l'avoir trouvé il ne vit rien, il n'y avait personne.

- Un chanteur fantôme ? Intéressant.

À ce moment, il se fit la promesse de retrouver cette personne à la voix d'or coute que coute.

Et Akashi Seijurou ne perdait jamais, n' échouait jamais, il la retrouverait.


	2. Chapter 1 : Nouveaux adhérents

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté.

Concernant Akashi en pianiste je l'ai mis à ce postê parce que je ne voyais pas quel instrument pourrait lui correspondre à part celui - ci ( à la guitare je trouvais que ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 1

- Aomine tu vas être obligé de lui demander.

- Hors de question je préfère encore mourir.

- C'est Grosso modo ce qui va nous arriver si le club ferme et que Akashi découvre que l'on a rien fait pour l'empêcher.

- Allons – y, céda le bleu.

Aomine et Kagami se disputaient depuis une demi – heure car même si le batteur du groupe avait trouvé quelqu'un qui serait susceptible d'accepter de s'inscrire il fallait que ce soit Aomine qui lui demande car sinon on ne pouvait rien attendre d'elle.

Le guitariste soupira, il savait qu'il allait regretter ça toute sa vie mais il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait sauver le club et il serait près à tout pour cela. Il savait que chaque membre du groupe l'avait rejoint pour une raison différente en plus de leur passion pour la musique.

Lui, l'avait rejoint car il voulait à tout pris être le meilleur et prouvait à ceux qui s' était moqué de lui qu'il pouvait réussir.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le club de cuisine où devrait se trouver le futur membre de leur club. Celle – ci était occupée à sortir un gâteau à la couleur très douteuse du four mais elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux s' écarquillèrent quand elle vit le guitariste.

- Dai – chan !

- Hoi Satsuki me saute pas dessus !

Dès le début elle était énervante. Cette fille nommait Momoi Satsuki était la stalkeuse personnelle de Aomine, elle passait son temps à le suivre et se mettait à insulter quiconque l' approchait comme si il était son petit – ami. Elle détestait surtout Kagami car elle trouvait qu'il passait trop de temps avec SON Dai – chan. C' était un parfait petit chien qui ne vivait que pour rester avec Aomine.

- Tu es venu me voir Dai – chan ! Tu es trop gentil !

- Je suis pas là pour ça Satsu. Je voudrais te demander si tu voulais rejoindre le club de musique.

- Avec plaisir ! J' attendais le moment où tu me demanderais ça. Je suis tellement contente !

- Ne l' étrangle pas Momoi.

- Ah tu es là Bakagami, remarqua la rose avec un sourire mauvais, arrête de coller MON Dai – chan.

Une veine apparut sur le front du roux mais en même temps il était mentalement mort de rire.

- Hé Bakagami arrête de te foutre de moi.

Il ne répondit pas, mais en même temps il avait toutes les raisons de rigoler :

1°) La fille lui donnait un surnom de fille.

2°) Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle connaissait le bronzé mais elle ne s'était tout le temps pas rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas de lui et donc l' étranglait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

- On devrait rejoindre Akashi, remarqua Kagami.

- Ouep.

Ils décidèrent de le rejoindre mais au moment d' arriver au local, le guitariste heurta quelqu'un.

- Hey regardez où tu marches.

- Désolé.

Les deux sursautèrent qui venait de parler ? Ils baissèrent la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux turquoises et aux yeux de même couleur.

- Depuis quand tu es là ? Tu pourrais faire attention.

- C'est vous qui m'avez foncé dedans, répondit platement le turquoise.

- Je t'avais pas vu, rétorqua le bleuté.

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire le bleuté comprit quelque chose de important à propos du plus petit. En fait ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'avait pas vu c'est juste que sa présence était tellement faible qu'on ne le remarquait pas.

- Vous avez fait tomber des feuilles.

Les deux musiciens baissèrent la tête, dans leur précipitation ils avaient fait tomber les feuilles d'inscription que Akashi leur avait donné. Le premier à réagir fût le turquoise qui se baissa pour les ramasser toutefois il se figea en voyant en quoi concernait le club.

- Est – ce que les inscriptions sont toujours ouvertes ? Leur demanda t – il en leur tendant le paquet de feuille.

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux t'inscrire ?

- Oui j'aimerais bien.

- Tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? Dit Aomine avec un grand sourire.

- Non j'aimerais m'inscrire en tant que manager.

- Je suppose que ça fera l' affaire.

Kagami sourit à la nouvelle et se dépêcha de lui redonner une fiche puis sortit un stylo de sa poche.

- Tu n' as qu'à la remplir tout de suite comme ça se sera fait . . . Ah et inscris – y aussi ton numéro de téléphone ça nous permettra de te contacter pour la première répétition.

Le fantôme approuva et remplit la fiche avant de la rendre à Taiga.

Donc Kuroko Tetsuya c'est ça ?

Trop tard, le plus petit venait de disparaître.

- Mais ce mec peut se téléporter ou quoi ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ahomine !

Lorsque ils retournèrent au local après avoir acheté des boissons ils eurent la surprise de voir une personne blonde retenue au mur par des ciseaux rouges qui pleuraient à chaude larme comme un petit chien.

*Le démon rouge a encore frappé*

- Daiki, Taiga avez – vous trouvé de nouveaux adhérents ? Les questionna une voix rempli de menace.

- Évidemment.

- Passez – moi les fiches.

Les deux s' exécutèrent en regardant avec pitié le blond toujours accroché.

- Hey Akashi tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait le libérer ?

- D'ailleurs c'est qui ?

- Je l'avais oublié ( le pauvre -_-' Akashi n'a aucune pitié aucune ). Voici Kise Ryouta.

- Tu lui as demandé son avis au moins avant de l'inscrire ?

- Oui.

Le roux feuilleta les fiches et soupira mentalement, il se doutait que Daiki allait lui demander de venir vu qu'elle ne lui refuserait rien pour espérer monter dans son estime mais devoir supporter cette stupide fille avec ses Dai – chan allait être dur pour ses nerfs.

Puis il tomba sur la feuille de Kuroko Tetsuya, il ne lui semblait pas le connaître mais il ne pouvait pas faire un si mauvais manager après tout ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de ne pas avoir. Mais il prendrait soin de le tester on ne pouvait pas prendre le premier venu et même si cela lui permettait d' atteindre la barre des 6 personnes il fallait quand même qu'il ne soit pas en dessous d'un certain degré de nullité n' est – ce pas ?

- Bien les affaires reprennent, notre première réunion officielle aura lieu dans deux jours.

Les deux autres sourirent même si ils ne le montraient pas il partageait la même excitation que l' adolescent aux yeux hétéro-chromatiques.

_Trois heures plus tard_

- Est – ce que quelqu'un pourrait venir me chercher ? Songea Kise,toujours attaché, en versant de chaude larme. Ils m'ont oublié c'est pas possible mais c'est quoi ce club de malade où le président vous attaque avec des ciseaux pour vous abandonner deux minutes après ?

Bonne Chance Kise !

Alors? La suite était bien? Je sais que Kuroko au poste de manager ça craint mais ça ne durera pas donc tout va bien! Commentez si vous soutenez Kise qui s'est fait suspendre au mur par Akashi. La suite arrivera bientôt !

Bye et merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Chapter 2: La détermination de Momoi

CHAPITRE 2

Première répétition

Kuroko Tetsuya était actuellement en train d' écouter son cour lorsque son téléphone vibra, il l'ouvrit remerciant au passage son manque de présence qui lui avait permis de ne pas se faire remarquer.

_Message reçu à 11h42 de Akashi Seijurou_

Première réunion cet après – midi.

Le turquoise tapa rapidement une réponse à l'annonce ( l'ordre ) du président lui demandant de venir , il sourit intérieurement il allait enfin pouvoir contempler le réel potentiel de ce club où il venait de s'inscrire. Cela promettait d' être intéressant.

À la fin des cours, Tetsuya se dirigea vers le local le plus rapidement possible, dire qu'il n'était pas excité de pouvoir ( enfin ) s'investir de nouveau dans sa passion le remplissait de joie. Et c'est avec un petit sourire ( c'est Kuroko après tout ) qu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce pour découvrir un Aomine en pleine répétition.

La mélodie qu'il éxécutait lui était familière, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu mais où ? Ah oui ! Son nom était Catal Rythm si sa mémoire était bonne. Il décida de cacher sa présence jusqu'à ce que le bronzé ait fini.

- Impressionnant.

Le plus grand avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire un bond en arrière.

- Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je suis là depuis le début.

- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça tu vas finir par faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque à quelqu'un.

Le fantôme sourit, si il savait le nombre de personne qui lui avait dit ça.

- Aomine – kun tu joues très bien.

- Comment tu connais mon nom.

- C'est comme ça que l'autre t'avais appelé.

- L'autre ? Ah tu parles de Bakagami. Sinon tu t'y connais en musique ? Montre – moi comment tu joues.

- Un peu. Mais je ne pense pas que ça t'intéressera.

- Que tu t'y connaisses pas on s'en moque si tu t'es inscris c'est forcément que tu aimes ça donc montre !

- Je ne joue pas d'un instrument. Je me suis inscrit pour être le manager.

Le plus grand le regarda étrangement est – ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Cette pensée ne lui plut pas du tout il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire découvrir parce que sinon. . .

- Hey Tetsu . . .

- Qu'y a t – il ?

- Tu ferais mieux de t' écarter !

- Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une furie rose hurlant « Dai-chan » le bouscula et se précipita sur Aomine pour le serrer dans ses bras ( ou l'étrangler c'est au choix ).

- Oi Satsu ! Lâche – moi.

- Mais Dai – chan !

- Tu m'étrangles !

- Parce que je t'aime.

Le turquoise regarda la scène de ménage, Momoi avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à Aomine mais ça n'avait pas l'air réciproque. En attendant le bronzé virait au bleu il fallait peut – être faire quelque chose.

- Euh excusez – moi ?

La rose se retourna pour regarder celui qui venait de lui parler et dès qu'elle vit Kuroko ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle se jeta sur le fantôme.

- Oh tu es trop mignon. C'est quoi ton nom ? Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, appelle – moi Momoi non Satsuki, dit – elle tout en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

- Kuroko Tetsuya, se contenta t – il de répondre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Kagami qui venait d'arriver.

- Satsu a mis le grappin sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est qui le pauvre qui va devoir la supporter ?

Damare Bakagami je suis sûr que Tetsu – kun adore que je lui fasse un câlin.

En disant cela, elle avait encore plus resserré sa prise sur le pauvre Tetsuya qui essayait tant bien que mal de disparaître pour pouvoir sortir de l'emprise de Momoi. Le roux se tourna vers le guitariste pour lui murmurer.

- Je me demande comment il fait pour se retrouver plaquer contre la poitrine de Momoi tout en restant impassible.

Aomine approuva mais au moment où il allait répondre une aura noire se rependit dans le local.

- Heureux de voir que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à coller Satsuki mais tu n'es pas ici pour câliner les membres.

- Désolé Akashi – kun.

- Bon dans ce cas j'aimerais que nous commencions la réunion par des présentations de tous les adhérents. Commençons par les anciens dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Akashi Seijurou, je suis le pianiste du groupe à toi Taiga.

- Moi c'est Kagami Taiga je joue de la batterie.

- Aomine Daiki. Guitare, marmonna t – il.

- Daiki présente – toi correctement, le menaça Akashi en faisant claquer ses ciseaux vers la tête du bronzé.

- C'est bon Akashi ! On va pas perdre des heures avec ses présentations de . . .

CLAC !

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, une paire de ciseaux vola très très près de lui, l'obligeant à se taire.

Le pianiste toussa avant de continuer.

- Au nouveau maintenant mais il me semble qu'il nous manque une personne.

- Je crois que c'est lui, dit Kuroko en pointant un blond accroché au mur par des paires de ciseaux.

- Mais c'est Kise Ryouta le top modèle qui est en première année.

- Qu'est – ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état pendant toute la nuit ? Demanda Kagami.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir Taiga et si tu le découvrais tu subirais le même sort.

Le batteur avala difficilement sa salive tout en palissant, de première vue il ne semblait pas tenter par l'idée de finir en poster sur le mur.

- Bon continuons les présentations. Je m' appelle Momoi Satsuki et je serais la chanteuse de ce club,annonça t – elle en souriant.

- Quant à Ryouta il fera office de second guitariste.

Pendant ce temps, Kuroko était occupé à recopier toutes les présentations des autres pour pouvoir à coup sûr se souvenir de leurs prénoms et se souvenir de leurs postes. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le groupe pourrait aller loin mais il n'était pas sûr que Momoi soit le meilleur choix pour une chanteuse enfin elle pouvait aller loin si elle faisait des efforts.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Akashi le regardait pendant qu'il inscrivait les données, celui – ci souriait doucement les capacités de ce nouveau manager était intéressante et même si il ne les connaissait pas encore toute il lui tardait de les découvrir.

- Bon commençons la répétition.

Il se dirigea vers un casier pour en sortir les partitions et les paroles qu'il tendit aux autres avant de dire ( ordonner ) à Kuroko.

- Détache Ryouta.

Le turquoise s'exécuta et enleva les ciseaux avant d'aller chercher de l'eau dès qu'il en eut donné au blond celui retrouva des couleurs avant de se jeter dans les bras du bleu.

- Merci Kurokocchi !

- De rien.

De première vue la déshydratation l'empêchait juste de parler vu qu'il connaissait le nom de Tetsuya mais la voix stridente du blond l'énervait déjà, peut – être qu'il aurait dû le laisser attaché au mur.

Celui – ci était en train de trembler en voyant le regard noir de l'adolescent aux yeux hétéro chromatiques ( le pauvre est traumatisé ).

- Bon commençons. J'aimerais que Daiki tu essaies déjà de jouer l' accompagnement à la guitare avant que Momoi se mette à chanter.

- Mais Akashi – kun ! Je n'ai pas envie de chanter Flags moi ( opening de Basara the last party si je ne me trompe pas comme ça vous pourrez l' écouter ), se plaint la rose.

- Mes ordres sont absolus si cela ne te convient pas tu peux partir.

La rose recula impressionné par l'aura du président, elle était puissante et montrait bien à Momoi qui commandait ici et que si elle n'était pas contente elle pouvait partir immédiatement et que cela ne le dérangeait pas. La tête que fit la rose donna presque envie à Aomine de rigoler, elle était tellement surprise que ses yeux étaient écarquillés, même si la suite ne lui plut pas vraiment, elle partit rapidement le visage en larme.

- Hey Akashi tu n'avais pas besoin de te montrer aussi désagréable avec Satsu.

- C'est elle qui l'a mal pris, et puis elle n'est venue ici que pour rester avec toi, quelqu'un qui manque de volonté n'a pas besoin d' être dans ce club.

- C'était pas une raison, répliqua le bronzé.

- Ne Ne où est Kurokocchi ?

En effet, Tetsuya avait disparu.

Momoi Satsuki s'était toujours montré très expressive envers les gens auxquels elle tenait et pouvait même parfois devenir vraiment collante mais elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte que cela pouvait gêner les autres dans leurs actions.

Pourtant aujourd'hui cette réalité lui était apparue en pleine face.

Actuellement elle courrait pour faire en sorte d'oublier le roux aux yeux hétérochromatiques. Ses remarques l'avaient certes affectés mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué était le fait que Daiki n'avait même pas réagi. Il l'avait regardé et il lui semblait que la voir ainsi l'avait un peu amusé.

- Momoi – san.

Elle se retourna pour voir Kuroko qui la suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait et qui ne semblait pas très endurant car il transpirait un peu.

- Que fais – tu là Tetsu – kun ? Tu devrais être au club.

- Tu ne semblais pas en forme je me suis dit que tu voulais peut – être parlé.

- Dis – moi Tetsu – kun est – ce que Dai – chan me déteste ?

- Non je ne crois pas c'est juste que tu lui as un peu imposé ta présence sans essayer d'être ami avec lui avant ce qui fait que il ne te connaît pas vraiment mais je suis sûr que si tu lui demandait il te dirait qu'il t'aime bien.

Elle sourit aux paroles du turquoise.

- Est – ce que tu penses on a une chance d'être ami ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr.

- Dans ce cas, elle sourit avant de serrer les poings ses yeux brillants d'une nouvelle détermination, retournons au club je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce club atteigne les sommets. Merci Tetsu – kun.

Kuroko sourit à l'annonce de la jeune fille, désormais le groupe allait pouvoir décoller et être parfaitement soudé. Il avait hâte de voir ça, la promesse qu'il avait faite autrefois allait pouvoir se réaliser.

- Nous devrions rentrer pour la répétition.

- Oui ! s'exclama Satsuki.


	4. Chapter 3: Les doutes de Kuroko

CHAPITRE 3

Doute

- Hé Taiga attends – moi.

Le roux se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et vit Aomine, son étui à guitare sur l'épaule, qui courait vers lui. Il s' arrêta le temps que son ami le rejoigne ( dire que Aomine et Kagami sont amis fait bizarre ).

- La répétition d'aujourd'hui était fun, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas été aussi nombreux, remarqua le bleuté.

- Oui n'empêche je me demande ce que Kuroko a dit à Momoi pour qu'elle fasse un aussi bon travail.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit de particulier.

Gros silence.

- Tu es au courant que je vais finir par te tuer n'est – ce pas ? Dit Kagami au turquoise qui venait d'apparaître.

Tetsuya ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le ''tigre''.

- En fait Tetsu, Akashi m'a dit que tu devais le rejoindre une fois la répét' fini.

- Je vois merci Aomine – kun.

Kuroko se retourna et partit aussitôt rejoindre le président du club pour s'assurer de ne pas l'énerver ( et se retrouver accroché à un mur entre autre ).

Une fois qu'il eut disparu les deux autres reprirent.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Kuroko est drôlement docile face à Akashi ? on dirait presque qu'il lui obéit comme si il était son esclave.

Daiki se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse à la question de Taiga, après tout si le manager désirait obéir à Akashi c'était son problème même si il le comprenait un peu. Mais ce qui l'intriguait vraiment était les capacités du plus petit. Il était sûr qu'il cachait quelque chose mais la question était quoi ?

- Dis Taiga ça te dit d'aller au Maji Burger?

- Ça marche.

Il regarda le sourire du roux, il était vraiment mi . . . Il s' étouffa, il venait vraiment de penser ça du batteur ? Il devait devenir sénile.

_Du côté de Akashi et de Kuroko_

Tetsuya entra dans le local, Seijurou était occupé à feuilleter des dossiers. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec les prochaines activités du club ou peut – être une affaire familiale, pensa t – il.

- Tetsuya ?

- Oui Akashi – kun ?

- Je veux que tu me donnes ton avis sur la lettre que j'ai reçu.

Le président lui tendit une lettre et il se mit à la lire.

_Cher Akashi – kun, _

_j'ai entendu parler du club de musique que tu avais monté et malgré le fait que ton père soit formellement opposé à cela ( ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible vu la position de votre famille ). Toutefois je ne considère cela que comme un hobby d'adolescent et je suis convaincu que vous finirez par revenir sur le chemin de la raison car vous êtes sans aucun doute une personne intelligente. _

_Toutefois en attendant que vous grandissiez je vous propose de participer à ce concours qui aura lieu dans deux semaines au parc d'attraction de Tokyo, je joins à cette lettre six tickets pour que vous puissiez venir. _

_J'attends votre arrivée et me réjouis de vous voir à l'œuvre._

_Akari Sosuke_

- Ce n'est pas cohérent, d'un côté il nous propose de participer au concours comme si il nous encourageait et d'un autre il se moque de toi. C'est comme si on l'avait forcé à écrire certain passage.

- Exact, c'est sans doute un coup de mon père. Il désapprouve mon choix de faire carrière dans la musique et essaie par tous les moyens de me faire abandonner l'idée de ce club, il rit faussement, ce vieil homme préfère sa réputation au bonheur de son fils.

- C'est vrai que voir Akashi – kun jouer du piano est assez étrange.

- J'ai mes propres raisons de jouer du piano et elles sont trop importantes pour que j'abandonne alors l'avis d'un égoïste ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

- Alors tu vas accepter la proposition ?

- Il espère sans doute que nous nous ridiculisions pendant le concours mais je vais lui montrer que quand on s'oppose à moi, on perd assurément. Car quoi qu'il se passe je gagne toujours. Il est donc tout naturel que j'accepte son défi. Préviens les autres Tetsuya.

Kuroko approuva et sortit du local pour aller prévenir Momoi qui était partie au club de cuisine pour voir comment cela se déroulait. Mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fait tomber son sac et que toute ses affaires s'étaient renversées ce qui intrigua Akashi car au milieu de tout cela il vit un cadenas dorée qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Il le ramassa pour l'observer de plus près.

Ça ne doit pas être important si j'ai oublié où j'avais déjà vu ce symbole, songea t – il.

Il reporta son attention sur le reste des affaires il y avait des cahiers de cours mais un seul se démarquait des autres. C'était un cahier noir il le prit aussi et regarda à l'intérieur, à la première page il y avait une vieille photo qui représentait des enfants mais le haut de leurs corps n'était plus visible à cause du temps qui l'avait sans doute effacé.

Pourtant le décor lui semblait familier, est – ce que cette photo le concernait ? Dans ce cas Tetsuya et lui se connaissait déjà ce qui expliquait la familiarité que lui faisait ressentir le cadenas.

Il tourna les pages. Des paroles de chanson y étaient inscrites qui étaient surtout des hymnes donc Tetsuya avait de l'expérience en chant ?

Il avait hâte de découvrir tous les secrets de Kuroko Tetsuya et pour cela il avait déjà un plan il fallait juste attendre.

_Le soir._

Kuroko était rentré chez lui après avoir prévenu Momoi et avoir envoyé un message à Kise, Kagami et Aomine. Tous avaient montré leur enthousiasme en lui sautant dessus ( pour Momoi même si vous vous en doutiez ), en lui répondant avec un message débordant de guimauve ( pour Kise ) et avec des réponses comportant BEAUCOUP de point d'exclamation ( pour les deux autres ).

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de onze heures du soir qu'il se coucha et il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, même s'il pensait avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé le traumatisme était réapparu depuis qu'il l'avait revu.

_Ils l'ont tué._

_Mais pourquoi ? Est – ce que c'était si important ?_

_Ne l'approche plus cela ne fera que te causer des ennuis il a déjà souffert voudrais – tu que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre ? J'en ai les moyens et je n'hésiterai pas._

_C'est de ta faute si il est mort ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde sale monstre. _

_Tu vas te retrouver seul si cela continue. _

_Je veux rester avec toi Sei . . . _

Au dernier moment il se réveilla les yeux remplis de larme.

Pourquoi ses pensées et ses paroles lui revenait – il en mémoire maintenant ?

Il jeta un regard au cadenas qui était posé sur sa table de chevet, son dernier lien avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Aurait – il le courage de lui en parler ? De lui dire pourquoi il l'avait laissé ?

C'est avec ces doutes que Kuroko Tetsuya s'endormit pour plonger dans un nouveau cauchemar rempli de ténèbres.


	5. Chapter 4: Début des révélations

Et voila le chapitre 4 de La mélodie de la victoire, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de faire depuis le début donc je vais me rattraper tout de suite:

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe je suis pas très forte pour ça XD.

Je suis vraiment contente que l'on m'ait laissé des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que le travail qu'on fait plait.

Sinon pour mon rythme de publication je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas je me contente de publier lorsque j'ai fini d'écrire un chapitre.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 4

Début des révélations

- Ce parc est géant ! Hurla Aomine.

- Daiki tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser le volume.

- Oh c'est bon Akashi si tu ne voulais pas m'entendre il fallait pas venir.

En entendant la réponse de son escla . . . ami le roux sourit avant de lui faire comprendre gentiment de se taire une bonne fois pour toute en lui envoyant ses ciseaux ( très très ) près de son visage. Le bleu comprit aussitôt qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas provoquer le président du club alors que celui – ci avait un horrible mal de tête.

Il n'était que 8 heures 30 du matin, toutes les personnes du club avaient insisté pour arriver plus tôt et cette idée avait paru tout à fait raisonnable au rouge qui avait approuvé à la joie des autres.

Il se retourna pour voir Kise, Kuroko et Kagami qui arrivaient, le rouge, très pâle était sur le dos du turquoise.

Aomine, en voyant le batteur, se précipita vers Tetsuya.

- Putain, Qu'est – ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il est comme ça depuis que je lui ais dit bonjour, expliqua t – il.

Il explosa de rire en entendant la réponse. Sérieusement ce type était juste trop drôle. Il avait tellement peu de présence qu'il avait même était capable de surprendre Kagami pourtant connu pour ne pas être facilement impressionnable.

Où est Satsuki ?

- Momoi – san m'a dit que ses parents lui avaient ordonner de ne venir qu' à partir de l'après – midi pour cause d'affaire familiale, lui répondit Kuroko.

- Attends comment tu sais ça Tetsu ?

- Elle me l'a dit jeudi soir et ensuite elle me l'a rappelé quatre vingts fois par message. Peut – être que je n'aurais pas dû lui donner mon numéro.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'elle faisait avec Aomine, remarqua Taiga.

À ces mots, le turquoise frissonna et pâlit à perte de vue.

- J'ai été obligé de bloquer son numéro pour ne pas que ma messagerie soit remplie de message de sa part, précisa t – il.

- T'inquiètes elle fait ça que les trois premiers mois. ( C'est sensé être rassurant ça Aominecchi?).

Le guitariste essayait tant bien que mal de ressentir de la compassion pour son ami mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé car amitié ou pas et même si la rose était devenue plus gentille et facile à supporter ces derniers temps cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était tout de même drôlement content que ce ne soit pas lui qu'elle colle.

Après qu'ils aillent échanger quelques banalités le rouge leur fit remarquer qu'il serait peut – être temps de rentrer dans le parc si il voulait pouvoir se préparer au concours.

_À l'intérieur_ _du parc_

- Bon alors par quoi on commence ? Demanda Kagami qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

- Nous devrions d'abord aller déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel, remarqua Kuroko.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer les briseurs d'ambiance Tetsu ?!

- Tetsuya a raison, mieux vaut aller poser nos affaires nous pourrons passer directement au répétition ensuite.

Tous les autres membres regardèrent leur président avec un regard rempli de panique, il savait tous que Akashi prenait très à cœur ce concours mais il avait l'intention de les laisser en profiter n'est – ce pas ?

- Oi ! Akashi tu as l'intention de nous laisser respirer n'est – ce pas ? Le concours n'est que demain.

- Peut – être mais ce n'est pas ainsi que la victoire sera nôtre. Si vous continuez à penser ainsi vous resterez d'éternel perdant et je ne perds jamais.

C'est la première fois que le roux arborait une telle expression, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi hautain et sûre de lui. Kise ne sembla pas le remarquer à cause du peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec lui mais Kuroko lui le vit bien, cette expression ce n'était pas le vrai Akashi, c'était sans doute à cause de la fièvre.

- Akashi – kun tu devrais aller te reposer dans l'hôtel du parc si tu continues comme ça tu ne vas pas pouvoir participer avec nous au concours.

- Kuroko a raison Akashi ! Tu devrais nous faire confiance tu n'es pas le seul à soutenir ce club nous sommes tous là pour atteindre le sommet, fit remarquer Kagami.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais confiance je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire pour gagner et vous n'avez qu'à obéir.

- Shi - kun!

Le président se retourna vers le bleuté et fut surpris de voir à quel point il avait l'air furieux mais comprit par la même occasion que malgré sa colère, il ne saurait pas comment convaincre l'empereur. Et puis cette posture et ce regard lui rappela quelque chose quand l'avait – il déjà vue ? C'était il y a longtemps mais petit à petit les souvenirs lui revinrent.

_Flash - back_

_- Akashi - même Revenez!_

_Le rouquin ne l'écouta pas et continua à courir, comme si il allait écouter les ordres d'un de ses serviteurs, ne pouvait – on pas le laisser profiter de son enfance ? _

_La forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait lui permettait de cacher l'éclat de sa chevelure écarlate, il était ainsi sûr que les employés de son père ne le retrouveraient pas. _

_Akashi était né dans la noble famille Akashi et son père était l'un des hommes les plus influents du Japon et à cause de cela Seijurou avait reçu une éducation quasi militaire et on l'avait empêché de pouvoir entrer en contact avec la moindre personne qui n'était pas de son rang sociale. Akashi Iemitsu se chargeait personnellement de la gestion des connaissances de son fils et se chargeait de se débarrasser de toute personne non digne de fréquenter sa lignée._

_Cela avait rendu le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges assez distant avec les autres et ces seuls véritables moments de liberté ne se déroulait que quand il se décidait à s'échapper de sa maison._

_Il allait se cacher dans un buisson lorsque il heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un :_

_- Que fais – tu là ? Il est trop tard pour se balader en forêt ? L'accusa Akashi._

_- Je . . . me suis perdu._

_Il observa son interlocuteur, il ne voyait pas bien son visage à cause des ténèbres mais il lui semblait que ses cheveux étaient d'un éclat bleuté. _

_- Qui es – tu ?_

_- Je m' appelle . . . _

3 mois plus tard :

_- Shi - kun?_

_- Laisse – moi tranquille !_

_- Mais . . . _

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_- Mais je veux t'aider !_

_- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul._

_- Shi - kun!_

_Le roux releva la tête pour voir son ami, furieux, les larmes aux yeux, qui le regardait de ses yeux céruléens. _

_Son ami ne lui avait jamais dit qui il était et lui non plus, cela permettait à leur amitié de s'épanouir sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait à supporter des préjugés concernant l'autre. Aujourd'hui il avait caché ses cheveux avec une veste à capuche qui le protégeait en même temps de la pluie mais Akashi lui s'en fichait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se préoccuper de ce genre de banalité. _

_Sa mère venait de mourir._

_Fin flash - back_

Lorsque il sortit de ses pensées, lui et Kuroko se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel pour qu'il puisse se reposer mais ses doutes s'étaient accentués est – ce que Kuroko était son ami d'enfance ?

Ils prirent la clé de leur chambre ( Kagami et Aomine prendrait la seconde, Kise la troisième vu que personne ne voulait se faire étrangler par ses élans d'affection et Momoi la quatrième ).

Lorsque ils y entrèrent Akashi plaqua Kuroko contre le mur le plus proche et le regarda droit dans les yeux décidés à obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait.

- Shi - kun?

- Tetsuya réponds à ma question. Est – ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ?

Le turquoise sursauta à la question ce qui ne fit que montrer à Akashi qu'il avait bien raison mais il voulait absolument l'entendre de sa bouche. Il força Kuroko à relever la tête pour pouvoir bien voir sa réaction comme il venait de baisser la tête.

- Réponds.

- Je. . . sans hésitation. O. . Oui.

Il serra les poings alors il ne se trompait pas, enfin ce n'était pas étonnant il ne se trompait pas Kuroko et lui étaient bien amis avant mais alors. . .

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as – tu prévenu qu'au dernier moment que tu déménageais ? Tu devais avoir une raison et je veux que tu me dises laquelle.

Le manager du groupe le regarda avec tristesse puis se rendant compte que le roux ne changerait pas d'avis il comprit qu'il allait devoir lui dire mais est – ce que la vérité était vraiment bonne à dire ? Si il découvrait l'entière vérité cela ne causerait – il pas de problème au roux ?

Il réfléchit puis il comprit une chose importante, il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Il est. . .

Alors? Vous avez aimé ?

J'accepte tous les commentaires mais par contre évitez les insultes c'est assez déprimant

à la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 5 La création d'un nouveau lien

Et voici le chapitre 5 je sais j'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même et que vous l'apprécierez.

Encore une fois merci pour les commentaires ça fait super plaisir !

Réponse au reviews.

**Kyu - chan**: Peut - être mais si je réponds ça gache le suspens.

**Emy - nee**: Moi sadique? Non ( conscience : ou pas )

**Laura 067**: La plupart des réponses que tu m'as posé dans ce chapitre. Mais pour le reste il faudra attendre un peu. Pour le Aokaga Shi shi shi je ne peux pas laisser passer nos deux chers tourteraux sans les torturer un peu sinon ça sera pas drôle. Et pour le concour tu en seras plus au prochain chapitre aussi.

CHAPITRE 5

La création d'un nouveau lien

**Le manager du groupe le regarda avec tristesse puis se rendant compte que le roux ne changerait pas d'avis il comprit qu'il allait devoir lui dire mais est – ce que la vérité était vraiment bonne à dire ? Si il découvrait l'entière vérité cela ne causerait – il pas de problème au roux ? **

**Il réfléchit puis il comprit une chose importante, il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. **

- Je ne m'attendais pas à partir aussi soudainement . . . Quelques jours avant cela, mon père a eu un accident et cela a rendu ma mère folle. Elle était tellement bouleversée que j'ai été retiré de sa garde et j'ai dû aller vivre chez mes grands – parents c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. . . Désolé.

Il ne lui avait révélé que la partie officielle de ce qui s'était passé il n'y avait donc aucun problème.

De son côté Akashi, lui, s'était bien rendu compte que le turquoise ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais rien que ce qu'il venait de lui révéler l'intrigué. Il se souvenait que cet événement était déjà arrivé à l'une des filles qu'il avait rencontré avant Tetsuya. Il devrait se pencher sur la question plus tard pour ne pas que cela recommence.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'allongea en posant une main sur sa tête, il avait vraiment choisi son moment pour tomber malade. Enfin ça serait sans doute passée d'ici demain.

- Akashi – kun ?

- Laisse – moi Tetsuya..

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la porte qui se fermait et de Kuroko qui quittait la chambre. Il se mit rapidement à somnoler, ses pensées restant omnibulé par le manager du club et ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il soupira cette fois – ci il ne le laisserait pas partir et il le protégerait.

_Du côté des autres._

- Alors on fait quoi ? S'exclama Kise.

- Montagne Russe, dirent automatiquement Kagami et Aomine.

- Quoi mais je déteste ça ! se lamenta le blond.

- C'est le but.

- Mais vous êtes méchant T-T !

- Ki – chan a raison. C'est nul ce genre d'attraction.

Le roux et le bleuté se regardèrent comme si ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Avant de regarder de nouveau leur coéquipier.

- Ça veut dire que tu as les mêmes goûts qu'une fille ?

- Mais non !

- Dans ce cas, commencèrent – ils en prenant chacun un de ses bras. Prouve – le.

Et avant qu'il ait pût dire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva dans un wagon et Momoi ne pût que contempler son ami blond pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans un manège qui allait à cent à l'heure pendant que les deux autres se marraient.

À la fin lorsque ils revinrent, ils traînaient le cadavre de ce qui devait être Kise il y a quelques minutes.

- Ki – chan ! Tu vas bien ?

Le pauvre ne réagit pas et s'écroula par terre dès que ses deux amis le lâchèrent.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Kagami.

- Je propose la maison hantée, répondit – il en désignant Kise. Ça nous permettra de vérifier si monsieur est vraiment une fille.

Le dit monsieur se remit à pleurer en articulant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « non je veux pas ! ». Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment lugubre et y entrèrent avant de le regretter amèrement. Kise n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de se cramponner à Kagami ou Aomine dès qu'il en avait l'occasion en plus de pousser des hurlements suraiguës qui leur vrillaient les tympans.

Sérieusement il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer il y avait juste des draps en guise de fantôme, des hache en plastique et des faux cadavres pas crédible. Pas de quoi paniquer tout était faux .

Une main froide se posa sur son épaule.

- Aomine – kun.

. . . . . . . .

Il se retourna et vit Tetsu qui le regardait avec sa peau rendue plus translucide et une marque rouge sur sa veste. Le bleuté se mit à courir d'un seul coup.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se tenaient Daiki avant qu'il ne fuit et où Kuroko les dévisageait désormais.

- Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès, remarqua Kagami.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que tu n'attendais pas à ce que l'on flippe alors que tu es apparu comme ça dans notre dos ?

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi je suis venu parce qu'il me semblait avoir entendu Kise – kun crier.

- Merci Kurokocchi.

- À vrai dire je me demandais si tu n'avais pas pris un coup sur la tête qui ne t'avais pas rendu plus mature.

- Méchant. T-T

Tous les membres du club sortirent de l'attraction et retrouvèrent Aomine qui les y attendait les bras croisés et en lançant des regards énervés. Dès qu'il vit Tetsu il se précipita vers lui pour l'étrangler.

- Toi espèce d'idiot !

- Désolé Aomine – kun.

Ils se chamaillèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes avant d' aller au restaurant pour parler du concert lorsque une voix désagréable les interrompit.

- Tiens mais qui voilà ce ne serait pas ces bleus du lycée Teiko oh mais à ce que je vois il y a aussi le petit Kuroko. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu bien que j'ai beaucoup aimé notre dernière rencontre.

Haizaki Shugou. Un homme aux cheveux argentés que Kuroko connaissait depuis longtemps et dont la simple pensée le dégouttait.

L'argenté se mit à sourire encore plus et attrapa le bras du turquoise qui fut bien obligé de se lever à cause de la force de poigne de celui – ci.

- Et si tu venais avec moi ?

- Hors de question.

- Comme si ton avis importait dans l'histoire.

- Lâche Tetsu.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de . . .

Il allait finir sa phrase mais une paire de ciseaux l'incita à la fermer.

- Haizaki. Tu as 5 secondes pour lâcher Tetsuya.

Ils regardèrent tous derrière l'homme et virent que Akashi les regardait de ses yeux hétéro chromatiques. Il semblait furieux envers celui qui tenait Kuroko.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre sale gamin.

- Haizaki cela suffit.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs venait d'arriver et dévisager, lui aussi, l'argenté avec colère.

- Veuillez excuser cet idiot comme d'habitude il se comporte comme un véritable enfoiré de première.

- Hé Nijimura je rêve où tu m'as insulté.

Un coup dans la tête eut vite fait de l'inciter à se taire.

- Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait dérangé nous allons y aller.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner mais au dernier moment l'argenté se retourna et les regarda.

- Au fait, nous nous reverrons pendant le concours de musique et cette fois – ci il n'y aura personne pour me retenir je vous ferai mordre la poussière et vous allez regretter de m'avoir provoqué et toi mon petit Kuroko ne t'attends pas à t'en sortir aussi facilement.

En entendant cela, le turquoise frissonna et recula sous le regard étonné des autres. Le turquoise était devenu incroyablement pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous lui et il ne pût rester debout que grâce à Seijurou qui le retint debout.

- Ne le prend pas au sérieux Tetsuya, je t'ai dit que nous gagnerons et ce n'est pas cet homme qui nous en empêchera. Ce qui s'est passé avant n'a pas d'importance car comme tu l'as dit nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Le roux avait murmuré ces paroles de sorte que seul Kuroko l'avait entendu mais cela réchauffa le cœur du manager car cela prouvait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il le reconnaissait comme son ami. Oui cette fois ci il ne le quitterait pas, si jamais quelqu'un se mettait entre eux il se battrait pour préserver leur lien.

- Compris Akashi – kun, de toute façon je suis sûr que tu n'avais pas l'intention de perdre.

- Évidemment.

Bon il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire de leur mieux.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Pensez à mettre un commentaire si vous voulez la suite ça permettra de motiver la flemmarde que je suis :) à la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 6: Le concert

CHAPITRE 6

Le Concert

- Comment on en est arrivé là ?

- Aucune idée Aomine – kun.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre Daiki.

- Et puis il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés, tenta Kagami.

- Trouve moi au moins un point positif et je t'assure que . . .

- C'est bon je suis prête ! Chanta Momoi.

- C'est pas trop tôt, s'exclamèrent Aomine et Kagami.

- Méchant Dai – chan et Kagami – kun.

- Bon plus qu'à attendre l'autre starlette, se plaint le bronzé.

Après quelques minutes, le blond sortit enfin du vestiaire avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt fillette.

- Tu es méchant Kagamicchi !

- Il n'a pas tort tu as mis plus de temps que Satsu alors que dieu sait à quel point elle est longue.

- La ferme Ahomine, hurla Satsuki.

Tout le groupe se dirigea donc vers le bassin principal.

Tous avait décidé d'un commun accord ( disons plutôt que c'était la meilleure idée vu que Kagami et Aomine avait voulu essayer de faire de l'escalade et par la même occasion faire en sorte que Kise se casse la gueule (c'est fou tout ce que l'on trouve dans un parc d'attraction!) et comme Akashi n'était pas tout à fait d'accord ) d'aller à la piscine.

Après quelques minutes, tous se séparèrent pour partir faire diverse activité. Aomine et Kagami partirent faire dans le grand bassin en criant « Je vais te battre ! » , tandis que Momoi avec Kise dans l'espace détente ( et après il dit ne pas se comporter comme une fille -_-' ) quant à Akashi et Kuroko ils se contentèrent de tous les regarder en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les dix dernières années.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils se décidèrent à aller se baigner mais tout le monde sait que les allées dans les piscines sont glissantes et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Tetsuya à cause d'un faux mouvement glissa et tomba dans l'eau tout en emportant Akashi dans sa chute. Il ferma les yeux lorsque il entra en contact avec l'eau et la seule chose qu'il sentit fut le contact de ses lèvres avec quelque chose de doux.

Lorsque il sortit de l'eau il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'embrasser son président. Son visage se mit aussitôt à chauffer et atteint bientôt la même couleur que celle des cheveux de celui qu'il venait d'embrasser.

- Désolé Akashi – kun.

- Ce n'est pas grave Tetsuya, ronronna le roux.

Attendez quoi ? Il avait l'air presque content d'avoir réussi à l'embrasser qu'est ce que ça voulait dire tout ça ? Est – ce que son ami d'enfance avait des sentiments pour lui ? Non c'était impossible il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui en plus il y avait . . . ( Kuroko je te hais vous vous embrassez et tu ne réagis même pas ? Bon certes t'as rougis mais bon c'était la réaction de jeune vierge ça ).

_Du côté de nos deux fauves préférés _

Aomine regardait avec une TRES grande attention le corps musclé deson ami pendant qu'ileffectuait ses longueurs. Il l'imaginait déjà sous lui en train de . . . OK Stop les fantasmes il se faisait du mal là.

Comme si il avait senti son regard sur lui, le tigre arrêta de nager et se retourna vers la panthère qui détourna la tête en rougissant de gêne.

- Hey Aomine tu as de la fièvre ? Tu t'es pas choppé la maladie de Akashi au moins ? Demanda t – il en posant sa main sur le front du guitariste ce qui eut pour effet de rapprocher encore plus leurs corps.

- La ferme Taiga je suis pas malade ! Hurla t – il avec indignation.

Non mais il était stupide celui – là ! Ou alors très très très innocent lorsque une personne rougissait en en regardant c'est qu'elle l'aimait bordel !

Enfin était – ce vraiment de l'amour ? Raaaah il était perdu maintenant ! C'est vrai qu'il connaissait Taiga depuis vraiment longtemps mais c'était vraiment compliqué parfois de différencier l'amitié de l'amour. C'est deux sentiments se ressemblaient trop pour qu'il arrive à les différencier.

Son débat intérieur continua pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de l'eau lui arrivait en plein dans la gueule.

- Je vais te tuer !

- T'avais qu'à pas rester dans tes pensées, lui rétorqua le batteur.

- Enfoiré.

Ils commencèrent à s'envoyer de l'eau tel deux gamins ( sondage : Qui ne l'a jamais fait après tout ? ) jusqu' à ce qu'une chose qui risquait de leur coûter la vie arriva. L'eau qu'envoya Aomine arriva en plein dans la tête de Akashi alors qu'il était en train de parler avec un Kuroko qui était ( étrangement ? ) visible. Une aura noire envahit la piscine et tous ceux présents n'eurent bientôt qu'une envie. S'enfuir en courant . . .

- Daiki, Taiga . . .

- Attends Akashi tu ne vas pas . . .

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase des ciseaux fusèrent et effleurèrent les visage du bronzé. ( Je me demande où il range ses ciseaux )

- Akashi – kun.

- Toute personne qui oserait nuire à ma fierté quand bien même ce serait mes parents je les étripe.

- Calme – toi Akashi – kun c'était un accident. Aomine – kun est juste un idiot.

- Tetsuya me donnerais – tu un ordre ? À moins que tu ne veuilles toi aussi être puni ?

Cette phrase à double sens fit reculer le turquoise qui retomba dans l'eau sous le choc mais qu'est ce qui arrivait au rouge à la fin. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il le mettait dans une situation gênante. Et le pire c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Il sortit de l'eau et vit que Akashi en moins de dix secondes avait réussi à « punir » les deux hommes. Il rigola doucement ce groupe était vraiment le meilleur.

- Non pas comme ça, Daiki tu dois plus te concentrer et toi Kise arrête de lancer des regards à toutes les filles qui passent juste parce qu'elles te prennent en photo. Momoi tu dois chanter la dernière note du refrain plus dans les graves.

Ils avaient commencé les répétitions le matin même.

Après qu'ils soient rentrés de la piscine, complètement crevé pour deux d'entre eux ( se faire courser par un Akashi avec ses ciseaux ne donne pas envie de s'arrêter et au bout d'une demi – heure on est un peu fatigué XD ) ils avaient tous été se coucher après avoir pris leur repas.

Kise et Momoi s'étaient endormis sans problème mais le vrai problème avait été les quatre autres.

Akashi avait demandé à Kuroko de s'occuper des dossiers qui pourraient leur être demandé pour le concours pendant que lui allait prendre une douche.

Le manager s'était exécuté mais lorsque Akashi était ressorti de la douche il avait . . . non il préférait ne pas y penser. Il savait que le roux faisait cela pour qu'il lui révèle toutes ce qui lui était arrivé mais quand même c'était un peu exagéré.

Les deux autres s' étaient insultés pendant des heures à cause des magazines que le bleuté lisait.

_Flash – back _

_- Hey Ahomine arrête de laisser traîner tes fichus magazines qui ne valent rien._

_- Ne critique pas sans connaître._

_-Je m'en passerais bien de connaître une mannequin que tu passes ton temps à regarder comme un idiot. _

_- Serais – tu jaloux Taiga ? _

_- La ferme comme si je pouvais être jaloux d'une pouffe. _

_- Ose encore critiquer Mai – chan sale con et je . . . _

_- Tss quel mec ennuyeux. _

_Et avant même que Aomine ait pût dire quoi que ce soit il avait été s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures tout en feignant d'ignorer les insultes de son ancien meilleur ami. _

_Fin du flash – black_

Depuis cet événement la tension était pesante entre les deux. Il ne cessait de se lancer des regards noirs et de s'ignorer ce qui était vraiment alarmant lorsque l'on prenait en compte leurs tempérament de feu. S'ignorer était en quelque sorte l'enterrement de leur amitié et aucun des deux ne semblaient décider à s'excuser.

Kagami de son côté en avait marre c'est vraiment embêtant que cet idiot passe son temps à ne faire attention qu'à ces fichus magazine de pervers il ne pourrait pas s'intéresser aux autres. C'était vraiment dur de le voir s'exciter sur une fille alors que lui il . . .

Il chassa de son esprit la fin de sa phrase ça ne servait à rien de toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve impossible.

Aomine quant à lui ruminait sa colère. Il voulait se la jouer ce crétin de roux ? Et bien il n'avait qu'à rester seul dans son coin pourquoi est – ce que le fait qu'il regardait Mai – chan le dérangeait d'un seul coup ce n'était pas nouveau. Et dire qu'il avait crû avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Kuroko regardait les deux hommes et ne cessait de se dire que décidément ils étaient des idiots. Sérieusement !

Il se tournait autour sans se voir et en essayant de se convaincre que leurs sentiments n'étaient que fictifs. Il fallait remédier à cela sinon ils allaient finir par se faire du mal.

Il se dirigea donc vers Kagami bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution.

- Kagami – kun.

- Quoi Kuroko ? ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je voulais juste te dire que Aomine – kun ne lit pas dans tes pensées si tu continues tu vas finir par le perdre. Certaines choses doivent être dites pour être comprise.

- Que . . .

Mais trop tard l'ombre avait disparu laissant le batteur réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

_Une demi – heure avant le concert._

Cela faisait des heures qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire et la seule idée qu'il avait trouvé était beaucoup trop directe. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sinon il allait mourir de honte.

Sa tête était tellement encombrée qu'il ne pensait plus du tout au concours alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin pour y aller.

Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il ne vit même pas Kise qui se dirigeait vers lui et il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. BORDEL ! c'était quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi le blond l'avait embrassé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'il se fit tirer en arrière et lorsque il comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait Aomine se tenait devant lui avec un regard où se mélangeait de la couleur et aussi quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Aomine ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question Bakagami t'as même pas réagi quand cette idiot t'as embrassé ! Me dis pas que tu as aimé ?

- Évidemment que non je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Pour rien.

Le guitariste était sur le point de partir mais Kagami recommença à parler.

- Sérieusement tu me gueules dessus mais dès que quelqu'un m'approche tu l'en empêches et dès que je te demande pourquoi tu recommences à te comporter comme si de rien n'était ça me fait vraiment chier ! Comment est – ce que je peux aimer quelqu'un comme toi depuis le collège ?

En entendant les paroles de son ami il se retourna en hâte et se rapprocha de lui.

- T'as dit quoi ?

En se rendant compte de la façon dont le regardait Aomine, Kagami ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. On aurait dit un fauve regardant sa proie.

Pourquoi avait – il sortit ça lui aussi ? Ça lui avait échappé comment il allait pouvoir se justifier ? À tous les coups il allait se faire jeter.

- J'ai dis que tu me faisais chier.

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit la panthère en rapprochant leurs visages.

Le faible espace entre eux disparut et ils échangèrent un chaste baiser qui devint bientôt une guerre pour savoir qui dominerait. Lorsque il prit fin ils étaient tous les deux suffoquant mais ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se dévoiler cette étrange attirance qu'il sentait entre eux.

Aomine avait enfin comprit la colère de son désormais petit – ami, il était juste jaloux c'était trop mignon ( bon j'avoue ça c'est ce que je pense mais bon . . . ). Comment avait – il pût penser qu'il détestait le roux la réaction qu'il avait eu en voyant était juste la preuve de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Ses propres sentiments avaient éclaté lorsque il avaient entendu la déclaration du roux et il avait aussitôt ressenti l'envie de l'embrasser. En plus la rage qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Kise avait embrassé SON roux avait achevé de le convaincre qu'il était fou de lui.

_Juste avant le concert _

Momoi ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens tellement elle était stressée si cela continuait ainsi elle n'allait pas réussir à chanter songea Kuroko.

Lorsque l'on appela le club de Teiko, elle gémit doucement comme si elle avait voulu ralentir le temps pour ne pas avoir à chanter mais elle fut bien obligée lorsque les trois garçons la traînèrent presque sur scène.

Ils commencèrent à jouer et Kuroko les observa depuis les coulisses.

Ils jouaient vraiment bien il n'y avait pas à dire. Tous leurs entraînement en avait valu la peine lorsque on entendait la façon dont ils se débrouillaient.

Akashi se débrouillait parfaitement bien que cela ne change pas de d'habitude.

Aomine se déchaînait et l'on voyait bien à son visage qu'il s'éclatait.

Kagami lui aussi, tout comme son petit – ami semblait être la personne la plus heureuse au monde en cet instant.

Mais Momoi ne chantait pas alors que c'était à elle.

Le stress. . .

Si elle ne chantait pas elle risquait de tout gâcher. Les spectateurs commençaient déjà à rire du visage de la rose. Les autres participants étaient trop doué pour qu'ils se permettent de ne pas avoir les paroles qui allaient avec la mélodie.

Alors il ne réfléchit pas, il laissa juste sa passion pour le chant le guider et tandis qu'il montait sur scène et qu'il saisissait un micro sa voix claire se libéra.

Et en l'entendant chanter Akashi eut envie que jamais il ne s'arrête.


	8. Chapter 7 : Mystérieuse mélodie

Et voici le chapitre 7

désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'étais pas sûr que ce que j'écrivais était bien alors je vous laisse juger!

Merci pour toute les personnes qui ont commenté ça m'a fait hyper plaisir.

Donc voici le chapitre que ( j'espère ) vous avez attendu.

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Mystérieuse Mélodie

**Alors il ne réfléchit pas, il laissa juste sa passion pour le chant le guider et tandis qu'il montait sur scène et qu'il saisissait un micro sa voix claire se libéra. **

**Et en l'entendant chanter Akashi eut envie que jamais il ne s'arrête.**

La voix de Kuroko était claire, mélodieuse et englobait tout ceux qui l'entendait d'une sensation de bien – être que peu de gens avait la chance de connaître dans leur vie. Elle suivait parfaitement le rythme de la chanson comme si c'était les instruments qui chantaient eux – même.

C'était la voix que seul une personne toutes les cents ans possédait.

Tetsuya, qui connaissait parfaitement les paroles de la chanson que le groupe avait composé n'eut aucun mal à remplacer Momoi dans sa tache et la rose en entendant la voix d'ange que possédait son coéquipier se reprit rapidement. Bientôt ce fut un duo qui enchanta tous les spectateurs grâce à leurs magnifiques voix.

À la fin de la chanson toutes les personnes présentes les applaudirent et lorsque ils descendirent de scène les applaudissements continuèrent encore de longues secondes.

Tous les membres du groupe se jetèrent sur le turquoise pour lui demander des détails sur sa voix.

- Tetsu c'était quoi ça tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu chantais aussi bien ! Lui reprocha Aomine.

- À vrai dire je n'aime pas vraiment ma voix . . .

- Tu rigoles ? C'était juste magnifique avec ça on est sûr de gagner, le coupa Kagami.

- Merci Tetsu – kun je savais pas quoi faire tu m'as sauvé ! Cria Momoi en le serrant dans ses bras ( bien que pour moi ça ressemble plus à l'étreinte d'un boa mais bon ).

- À vrai dire je n'avais pas l'intention de chanter sauf si c'était nécessaire.

- Tetsuya il faudra que l'on parle, les coupa Akashi.

Les résultats mirent une dizaine de minute à arriver, toutes les équipes ne tenaient plus en place.

- Après mûre délibération le jury a décidé les notes que méritait chaque équipe, nous allons vous les annoncer immédiatement :

- Lycée Seirin : 5,4 / 10

- Lycée Yosen : 7,9 / 10

Seijurou écoutait d'une oreille attentive les résultats, d'après ce qu'il entendait les juges semblaient voir parfaitement les moindres défauts des groupes. C'était étrange qu'un simple parc d'attraction dispose d'un aussi bon myen de jugement.

Pourquoi des professionnels seraient – ils venus ici ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, à tous les coups son père ne devait pas être étranger à cela. Il espérait juste qu'il ne les avait pas corrompus afin qu'il donne la pire note à son groupe car si il désirait gagner il devait absolument recevoir une note surpassant les 9 / 10.

Finalement la note tant attendue arriva et le rouge n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque il entendit le verdict .Il était pourtant sûr qu'une telle note était impossible.

- Et enfin le lycée Teiko s'affirme avec une note de 10 / 10.

À l'annonce du résultat il entendit Kuroko murmurait quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un cri de joie. Non on aurait plutôt dit que le résultat déplaisait au jeune chanteur.

Il ne devait donc pas être étranger à ce résultat pour le moins surprenant dès qu'il serait dans la chambre il devrait lui en demandait la raison mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer pour trouver le moindre indice.

Pendant qu'on les invitait à monter sur scène il put remarquer que Kuroko tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher sa présence aux yeux des autres - premier comportement étrange – et lorsque il se tourna vers les juges il put remarquer que les hommes avaient les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'il pouvait le voir alors qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'eux – second événement étrange.

Est – ce que cela avait un rapport avec la voix de leur manager ?

Les autres ne s'en rendirent pas compte mais l'empereur se posait de plus en plus de question dans sa tête et il serait resté dans les nuages si il n'avait pas remarqué des silhouettes noires se mouvoir près de la scène.

C'était vraiment déplaisant il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler il fallait vraiment qu'il se renseigne pour remédier à cela. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant allait se produire si il n'agissait pas vite.

En tout cas les gens qui allaient s'en prendre à lui de quelque façon que ce soit allait comprendre leurs douleurs. Ces hommes en noirs ne savaient décidément pas ce qu'ils risquaient.

Alors qu'ils rentraient à leur hôtel, tous les membres du club étaient surexcités. Chacun savourant la victoire qu'ils avaient remporté. Les seuls qui ne se montraient pas enthousiastes étaient Akashi et Kuroko.

Akashi était en train de faire une liste mentale de toutes les hypothèses qui feraient que les individus en noirs les suivent. Ceux – ci ne les avaient pas lâché depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le concours. De plus le fait que Tetsuya semble paniqué le confortait dans l'idée qu'il connaissait la raison de cette filature.

Il se rapprocha du plus petit et prit sa main ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part de son partenaire.

- Tetsuya, murmura t – il. Ces hommes vont bientôt passer à l'action fais attention.

Son interlocuteur hocha faiblement la tête montrant qu'il avait compris ainsi au moment où l'un de leur poursuivant se plaça devant eux un revolver à la main ils étaient prêts.

- Kuroko Tetsuya, veuillez nous suivre, ordonna l'homme de sa voix

En réponse l'interpellé ouvrit la bouche mais une balle lui effleura la joue lui intimant de se taire.

- Toute parole de votre part sera considérée comme une menace et vous et vos amis seraient automatiquement mis hors d'état de nuire.

Tous les autres se figèrent en entendant le ton brusque et légèrement paniqué de l'homme qui semblait être un soldat. Il avait l'air d'être effrayé par l'idée de se trouver en face de Kuroko.

Le président du club s'avança ce qui sembla paniquer encore plus l'homme.

- Akashi – sama veuillez reculer cet affaire ne vous concerne aucunement.

- Vous vous en prenez à un de mes camarades ce que je considère comme une déclaration de guerre ouverte, rétorqua celui – ci.

- Nous avons ordre de ne vous blessez que si vous ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre chemin.

- Je. . . commença Akashi.

Mais le roux fut interrompu par une main qui s'agrippa à sa chemise.

Il se retourna et vit que Kuroko le fixait, parfaitement calme.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Akashi – kun.

- Taisez – vous, ordonna le soldat. Mes hommes ont reçu l'ordre de vous tuez si jamais vous n'articulez ne serait – ce qu'un mot.

- Vous me sous estimez, murmura le bleuté.

Le chanteur regarda autour de lui et vit que conformément à ses actions ses camarades du club étaient figés.

Bien . . . il allait pouvoir agir sans se retenir.

Tout devint noir autour du rouge. . . ( j'avais envie de couper le chapitre ici mais je me suis dit que c'était pas forcément une bonne idée )

* * *

Lorsque il rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec l'étrange impression d'oublier quelque chose. Akashi se releva et se décida à descendre après s'être rendu compte que ses souvenirs ne semblaient pas décidés à lui revenir.

Il arriva dans le hall et se dirigea vers le restaurant où tous les autres membres du club étaient en train de déjeuner.

- Ohayo Akashichi, c'est rare que tu te lèves aussi tard, d'habitude tu es le premier réveillé, lui dit Kise.

- Ne crois pas que je sois en train de m'affaiblir ce matin n'était qu'une exception qui ne se reproduira plus, lui rétorqua celui – ci.

- Bah laisse Kise c'est normal avec tout ce que l'on a bu pour fêter notre victoire, s'exclama Aomine.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais boire de l'alcool Akashi, le nargua Kagami. D'ailleurs Kuroko n'a pas supporté le pauvre se tape une horrible gueule de bois.

- Pauvre Tetsu – kun.

Le rouge se tourna vers le dit '' Tetsu – kun '' qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains comme si celle – ci était incroyablement douloureuse. Effectivement cela aurait pus n'être qu'un simple effet secondaire d'une trop grande consommation d' alcool mais il en doutait, cet étrange rêve le hantait et il se décida de parler immédiatement au turquoise dès qu'il serait seul.

Le petit déjeuner de ce magnifique Lundi ensoleillé et surtout férié installa la bonne humeur dans le groupe et même Akashi se permit un léger sourire malgré ses fichues questions qui allaient finir par le rendre fou.

Aucun ne semblait se poser de question sur la veille ce qui n'avança pas Seijurou le moins du monde qui leur ordonna, après que Kise se soit pris un énième coup de la part du couple ( Kagami et Aomine aiment vraiment torturer le blond ), d'aller préparer leurs affaires. Ça avait beau être un jour férié il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser.

Lorsque ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Akashi ferma la porte piégeant ainsi Kuroko et se dirigea aussitôt vers son coéquipier.

- Tetsuya j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Heu . . . Akashi – kun tu pourrais m'en parler plus tard on devrait se dépêcher de tout ranger.

- Arrêtes de fuir mes questions si tu continues je ne me montrerai plus aussi patient.

- Que veux – tu savoir ?

- Ce qui s'est réellement passé hier. Ne me fais pas croire que ce dont je me souviens est vrai, Tetsuya si tu ose encore une fois me mentir ou me faire quelque chose qui me fera oublier les événements que j'ai vécu. . .

- Tu . . . t'en . . . souviens ? Demanda Kuroko les yeux écarquillés.

D'un seul coup son masque inexpressif avait volé en éclat et sa panique s'était manifestée plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Non il devait se reprendre pas besoin de paniquer n'est – ce pas ? Il pouvait avoir confiance en Akashi n'est – ce pas ?

Sa respiration commença à devenir de plus en plus irrégulière, ses doutes s'accumulèrent et les dernières paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Ne fais confiance à personne, IL tentera de te récupérer par tous les moyens _

_quitte à ce qu'il soit obligé de détruire toutes les personnes auxquels tu tiens . _

_Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, je n'ai plus de force l'homme auquel je tiens le plus est _

_mort. _

_Je suis obligé de faire en sorte que notre secret ne soit jamais découvert alors je vais devoir te quitter. _

_Désolé Tetsuya . . . »_

Akashi se rendit compte de la soudaine crise de panique de son ami et une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crut possible venant de la part du fantôme se produisit. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux bleus glacés et se mirent à tomber.

Le plus grand se rapprocha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras ( ça vire carrément à l' OOC là ça craint désolé ).

- Je ne te laisserai pas te briser Tetsuya. La seule chose que je te demande est de me dire ce qui s'est passé hier, insista t – il.

- D'accord, céda le plus petit.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Akashi en voyant qu'il avait finalement réussi à le faire céder. Après tout quand il voulait une chose il finissait toujours par l'obtenir et cette vérité il l'avait désirée c'était donc tout à fait normal que Kuroko la lui révèle.

Petit à petit il sentit la désagréable impression qu'il ressentait disparaître tandis que des images apparurent dans son esprit et s'intégrant parfaitement à sa mémoire.

_Et c'est parti pour un nouveau flash – back !_

_L'homme visait désormais Kuroko de son revolver mais n'arrivait toujours pas à ne pas montrer sa peur. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur la détente Akashi se plaça devant Kuroko pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas touché ce qui eut pour effet de faire baisser son arme à leur agresseur. _

_- Vous ne devriez pas le protéger Akashi – sama. Cet homme n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre il ne vous causera que des ennuis alors arrêtez de faire l'enfant et écartez – vous._

_- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre. _

_- Je vais devoir utiliser la force dans ce cas. _

_- Si vous croyez me faire peur avec ce genre de menace ridicule. _

_L'homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'enlever la sécurité de son arme et de viser le roux avec son pistolet, mais pour la seconde fois il fut interrompu dans son geste. _

_**- Cela suffit, le coupa Kuroko avec une voix puissante que Akashi ne l'avait jamais entendu utilisé. Ne bougez plus, jetez vos armes et allez vous en. Vous ne vous souviendrez plus de ce qui s'est passé durant cette heure.**_

_À la surprise du président du club, l'homme se figea ne bougea plus, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il s'en alla sans aucun mot. Ses complices sortirent à leur tour de leurs cachettes et s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était. _

_Dés qu'ils eurent tous disparu, Akashi se tourna vers Tetsuya et fut surpris ( bien qu'il ne le montra pas ) de ce qu'il vit. _

_L'œil gauche du turquoise était devenu aussi dorée que le sien. _

_- Tetsuya ton œil . . ._

_- Je suis désolé Akashi – kun, commença t – il. Car malgré le fait que je tienne énormément à toi je ne peux pas te laisser te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. _

_- N'essaie même pas. _

_**- Que la mémoire de toutes les personnes du club soit effacée, ordonna quand même le plus petit. **_

_Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant que sa vue ne se trouble et que son esprit se vide de toute pensée. _

_FIN DU FLASH – BACK ( je ne vous embête plus pendant un petit avec tous ses flash – back après ce chapitre )_

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as désobéi Tetsuya, ronronna t – il. À partir de maintenant tu vas tout me révéler.

Pour toute réponse, la ''proie'' du rouge se contenta de hocher la tête en rougissant un peu à cause de la proximité de leur visage, précisons que durant leurs discutions le rouge s'était considérablement rapproché du chanteur et se trouvait pratiquement collé à lui à l'instant présent.

Kuroko leva ses bras et détacha le collier qu'il portait autour du cou avant de le tendre au pianiste.

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Akashi s'écarta de lui et alla chercher dans son sac la clé qu'il avait emmené.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Tetsuya était peut – être la personne qu'il avait tant aimé il avait repris l'habitude de l'emmener partout avec lui.

Il prit le cadenas dans la main de son coéquipier et inséra la clé dedans. Un déclic se fit entendre et l'objet s'ouvrit, révélant une clé USB noire.

- Pourquoi m'avais – tu donné cette clé si elle permettait de verrouiller une chose qui est si importante à ses yeux ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin de la confier à quelqu'un de confiance,se contenta t – il de répondre avec son expression neutre qu'il avait enfin réussi à remettre bien que ses rougissements soient encore visibles.

Sa réponse fit sourire son interlocuteur. Ainsi il le considérait comme une personne digne de confiance ? Intéressant et agréable à entendre,surtout de la part de la seule personne qui était capable de lui faire ressentir autant de chose, mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment.

Le pianiste alla prendre son ordinateur dont il ne séparait jamais pour des raisons évidentes ( Akashi est un geek ? OK je me tais ).

Il alluma son ordinateur et après s'être connecté il brancha la clé USB. Aussitôt un dossier apparut et il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout.

_Compte rendu des expériences dur le développement du génome _

_K.M_

_Projet mené par Kuroko Iemitsu. _

_Premier sujet : Kuroko Tetsuya _

Bien qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir le voir pour de vrai le dégoutta. L'homme avait mené des expériences sur son propre fils ? Simplement et purement écœurant.

Toutefois le second nom qu'il vit, non il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il fut d'abord surpris de voir cela et Kuroko ne semblait pas être au courant non plus car il lui semblait l'avoir senti sursauté derrière lui mais une fois que son esprit se fut calmé ( 5 secondes de panique nouveau record pour Sei – chan )tout lui parut beaucoup plus simple au final cela allait peut – être lui être utile.

Sa vie allait devenir beaucoup plus intéressante grâce à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il relut une deuxième fois le nom pour être certain de ne pas s'être trompé puis ferma l'ordinateur.

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review parce que là je crois que j' ai trop changé le style alors je suis pas sûre que ce soit bien.

Merci d'avoir lu à la prochaine !


End file.
